


Curiosity had a Light Snack

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Series: Devoured by Daylight [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Soft Vore, Vore, Vore Day, Willing, no blood/gore in this one just a dumb idea, silly continuation, slorp your friends, wraith doesn't speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: Nea was curious about the new mori, so when she got into a match with a killer who had it, she let her curiosity consume her.





	Curiosity had a Light Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Vore Day everyone!
> 
> Thought of this immediately after I wrote the previous one. No blood and gore, just vorish shenanigans ensuing. Basically this is sorta a shitpost sequel. 
> 
> P.S. - to any people in the dbd fandom who don't like vore:  
>  _ **READ THE TAGS**_

Nea was both curious and nervous about this brand new momento mori. So far, only Claudette and Dwight had witnessed it, but neither told her what was special about it. The best answer she could muster out of them was “it was awful".

Still, curiosity was killing a cat named Nea, and she was determined to witness it herself. After all, death was not an escape, so she knew she’d “survive".

So, when the killer's offering was secret, she prayed it was the new mori.

Dropping into Haddonfield, Nea immediately got to work on trying to find the killer, passing by a generator. She felt a little bad for her fellow survivors, not contributing in the effort to escape, but damn it the cat of curiosity was basically rotting roadkill now.

She ran around aimlessly, worried as she continued to not feel her heart thump loudly in her chest. Where was the killer?

In the distance she spotted them, just for a moment. A flicker of distortion among the hedges, the Wraith. Nea ran towards the disturbance, hoping she’d not only reach him before he found someone else, but not loose track of him. He was one of her favorite killers, after all, usually the friendliest of them. 

Yet it was a still mild surprise, as she dashed across the street and slammed into an an invisible wall. Well, not a wall, but the Wraith. 

Thus, he rung his bell, burning out of invisibility and ready to strike the foolish survivor down. But he hesitated, as Nea remained right infront of him, not running away. He tilted his head to the side, clearly confused but her actions.

“Hey Philip, glad I found you.” The Wraith remained motionless, clearly still confused. At least he wasn’t attacking her, yet. “So Dwight and Claudette won’t tell me what the new mori is like, and I’m super curious. You have it, right?”

The Wraith nodded. He'd sacrificed it to the fire before this trial.

“Great! So… I kinda want you to use it on me.”

She heard him growl in shock, recoiling slightly in disbelief if the request. A survivor had never asked a killer to kill, let alone mori them. Still, Philip very much wanted to try it out for the first time, so in agreement with her request, he nodded. 

“Alright, let’s do this!”

A little hesitant at first, he picked her up off the ground with ease, pinning her arms to her sides. Nea's heart raced, both with excitement and fear. She wasn’t about to back down now, but she was still nervous, especially since he didn’t know what exactly to expect.

Having her head shoved inside Philip’s mouth was definitely not expected.

She gasped and squirmed in surprise, before letting herself go slack. It was warm wet and weird to say it the least, but in a semi-morbid way, also fascinating. The tongue licked at her face, coating her in more layers of saliva. The Wraith held her there, waiting. 

Assuming Philip as waiting for a sign to keep going, she gave him a thumbs up. A muffled purr of confirmation rumbled around her, before she was pushed in deeper.

One of the last things she'd expected to experience in her lifetime was the feeling of a throat squeezing and undulating around her. It was definitely an unsettling sensation, but intriguing nonetheless. And yet, she remained in awe that Philip was able to fit her head in his mouth, let alone swallow her whole. 

As she continued to slide deeper into him, at about waist deep, Philip stopped her descent. She felt him move around slightly, Nea left with no clue as to what he was doing. It was only for no more than maybe a minute, until with a loud gulp, she continued downward.

Her head soon popped into what she assumed was his stomach, not that she could see anything. The air was stale and smelled of old herbs, but now with the pressure around her subsiding as she slid in, it was easier to breathe. The stomach walls moved around her, only a small puddle of unknown fluid pooled at the bottom.

With only a few more gulps, the rest of Nea disappeared inside the Wraith, the survivor now snuggly curled up and tucked away inside the killer’s gut. The stomach walls were much softer than she’d expected, the temperate not burning, but very warm. It gurgled and groaned around her, the stomach seemingly happy about her arrival. 

Still, despite the awe and wonder, nervousness had crawled it’s way into her gut. A primal urge started to take over her mind, pouring terror and anxiety into her thoughts. Suddenly, despite being fine just a moment ago, she was scared.

“Philip?” Came the slightly cracked call out to her captor. Could he even hear her? 

Nea felt one of the walls push in against her, no, Philip's hand pressed against his gut. He purred in response to her, attempting to calm her down, as he likely heard the panic in her voice.

With his purrs rumbling around her and his hand a comforting pressure, her fears began to melt away. She felt safe, secure, now realizing that for the time being, she was safe from the entity's grasp. 

So with the assurance that only Philip could harm her, she let the warmth and softness get to her, relaxing and allowing her body to be pulled into sleep.

“Thanks Philip.” Were her last words before she passed out, and she hoped that had put a smile on his face.

\----------

As Jake carefully wandered around the homes of Haddonfield, he felt his pulse quicken, a sign the killer was near. Ducking into a nearby bush, he surveyed his surroundings, hoping to spot them before they spotted him.

The last thing he expected to see was the Wraith with a survivor’s legs dangling out of its mouth. And even more horrified, did he realize it was swallowing her whole. 

“Nea!” He called out, before covering his mouth in the realization of his mistake.

The Wraith spotted him quickly, the glowing white lights within the voids of its eyes glaring at him. His body went tense, ready to dash if it started to chase him.

But it didn’t. Instead, it simply pointed at Jake, before lightly patting its gut. He got the memo immediately.

_You’re next._

Without another moment of hesitation, Jake sprinted away. There was nothing he could do to save Nea, not at this point. So with the full intent of never meeting the Wraith again, he searched for the next generator in the hope to get out as soon as possible.

 

In the now far distance, the Wraith smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Might try to do an art piece for this. Will post when finished.


End file.
